The Darker Side
by NotGivingUp
Summary: The boys have always loved fan mail, it was one of the greatest parts about being in a boy band. But then Logan gets a rather disturbing letter and the darker side of the fan world comes to light.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, so um, most of you probably don't know me. Just to give a quick explination so nobody tries to murder me, I did adopt this from Mikkal. I am posting her chapters, and then adding my own, okay? Please, nobody report me for stealing because I AM NOT STEALING! We have signed the adoption rights! Okay?**

**And I'm thanking the fans for sticking with this story, and hopefully sticking with me as I take over, okay?**

* * *

><p>The Darker Side<p>

Prologue

Mikkal **(This is her writing. Mine doesn't come in till chapter 5/6)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Logan,<em>

_Do you know how long I've been waiting to write that? Too long, I tell you, too long. But this isn't about that, this is about how I'm your BIGGIEST FAN!_

_I've been following you, metaphorically speaking, ever since you came to LA. Forget Kendall, you're the FIRE! Mr. Rocque needs to give you more solos, and don't let everyone else drag you down! They're just JEALOUS! _

_That's right:_

_J-E-A-L-O-U-S!_

_Did you know I know where you live? How exciting is that? It's EXCITING!_

_I don't know what number, but it's nice to watch you walk out of the Palm Woods, you're so calm and happy. It's like a cooler version of Candid Camera! _

_Speaking of cameras, I have the most amazing pictures of you! You wanna see one? _

_It's cool, isn't it? I was in the table RIGHT next to you. I photo-shopped James, Carlos and Kendall out because they were ruining the shot with their u-g-l-y faces! Doesn't that make it look sooo much better? I was tempted to put myself in, but that would be a little creepy._

_Wouldn't it? And I don't want to come off as creepy. I wanna come off as an adoring fan who would just LOVE to meet you! _

_Can you send me a picture? I know, I know. I have all the pictures I need, but one given to me by you would just be AMAZING!_

_How 'bout a lock of your hair? That would be even better._

_I'll try not to be too creepy, 'cause I think I'm coming off a little creepy, aren't I?_

_By the way, you're really cute. Hot, even. I wish I could just keep you locked in my closet so only I can look at you. Everyone else can just BACK OFF!_

_YOU'RE MINE!_

_And you'll always be mine, I know you know. Just don't forget about me, okay? One day we'll be together and everything will be right in the world._

_PROMISE! _

_Tell that Camille bitch to keep her dirty little hands off you! Or I will END HER!_

_I'll send you another letter soon, sweetie!_

_'Til then!_

_Your Biggest fan!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_


	2. Chapter 1

The Darker Side

Chapter 1

Mikkal

* * *

><p>James absolutely <em>loved <em>fan mail. Not because it proved how loved his was by their fans, but because he could show his love back. It made it even better when the others guys got the mail, it meant that they were _all _loved by their fans. That they were in this together, as Big Time Rush.

His mask may be that he was shallow and selfish, but underneath he cared about his friends in a way that was beyond friendship.

They were brothers and he bickered and cared about them like how the closest brothers did.

He grinned wildly when he pulled out yet _another _letter for Logan, this one pink and smelling oh-so-very nice. "Ah! Looks like Logie here is mighty popular. Another one for you mister stud."

Logan blushed madly and took the letter to place it on his growing stack, taking his time reading each and every one one of them with a detailed eye. He frowned and his eyebrows furrowed as he read the words on a white index card.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked. He ate a bit of pudding, almost dropping the spoonful on the orange couch. "You don't look very happy."

He shook his head and gave them a strained smile. "Nothing, just an idiot telling me I can't sing." He forced a laugh.

But the guys could see right through it. Kendall promptly plucked the index card from his hand and tore it in half, a satisfying _rrrriiiipppeee!_. He smiled and threw the pieces in the air.

"There," he said proudly. "Now he's not telling you anything."

Logan burst into _real_ laughter and grabbed a new letter, seeming to, for the most part, ignore his friends' attempts to get him to forget the card's words. But he did noticed and the guys knew he didn't want to draw attention to his momentarily lapse of self-confidence.

Carlos' eyes lit up. "This one says she's bought every poster of us and can't wait until we put out another CD! And she says me and Kendall are her favorites," he added smugly.

"And this girl said she's so glad we've come this far," James read frantically. "We've inspired her to go after her dreams, even if shes 'backed against a wall.'"

Kendall smiled. "I'm glad she's not giving up con whatever her dream is."

It felt good to encourage people to never give up. James never imagined they would be looked up to in this way. Sure he thought they'd be famous for looks and talents but it never occurred to him that people would see four teenagers struggling to make it in the music business instead of an attempt in boy bands making a comeback.

Logan laid out on the couch, never taking his eyes off the flower printed paper. "Some people are so weird," he said out loud. "This chick wants a piece of my hair and the pencil I use to study with."

James nodded. "Yeah, got one last time asking the same thing except she wanted my lucky comb." He hugged aforementioned object protectively. "No one touches my comb but me!"

Carlos poked it. "I touched it!" He yelled and then took off running up Swirly with James shouting after him.

Kendall and Logan dissolved into laughter, leaning on each other. The pale teen wiped his eyes and grabbed yet another letter, slipping it open, and pulling out the purple paper.

Kendall watched James almost catch the youngest teen, but he stumbled over a duffel bag.

"Get back here!" James shouted. "You're dead for touching my _lucky comb_!"

They did that for a few minutes until James heaved a dramatic sigh and plopped down on the couch, covering his eyes. Carlos was close behind, but he sat on the other side, just in case. They went back to reading fan mail, like the previous chase-scene never happened.

James looked up from his rather flattering letter to see Logan frowning again, inwardly he wondered what some one was saying now, but the look in his friend's eyes stopped him from actually saying anything.

He looked... _scared._

"Logan, what's wrong?" His question brought the attention of the other two on the second.

His head jerked up in surprise. "Oh nothing." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just another weirdo." Logan laughed again but this time it was hard to tell whether it was forced or not.

"Wow. I only get at least one a batch, you're so popular today," James said with a grin.

But a flash of jealousy sparked in his veins. Logan never wanted this but yet he was getting more than him? Weirdos (Even if they were a little creepy) and fans. It was the same with Kendall, he didn't want this but Gustavo decided he was fire. When was James going to get all of the perks of _his_ dream?

"Boys! Katie!" Mama Knight burst into the room, Chinese in hand. "Dinner!"

Katie ran out of her room and the guys stumbled up, features growing younger at the simple mention of food. Carlos dived for his food, using chopsticks to shove it in his mouth. Kendall went at a slower, but equally enthusiastic about the delicious smelling food.

James broke open a fortune cookie first, a little habit he's had since Minnesota. He frowned at the little slip of paper as it mocked him with a rather odd message.

_Keep an eye open, not everything is as happy as it seems_

He shrugged though, and stuck the paper in his pocket. Fortunes never came true, unless this was like Freaky Friday...oh God, he hoped it wasn't.

...If it was, who would he switch with? Kendall, so he could be the fire for once? Carlos so he could be happy all the time? Logan so he could be smart...smarter?

"Sorry Mama Knight," he heard Logan say. "But I don't feel good, I think I'm just going to go lay down."

She frowned hand put a hand to his forehead. "Well, you do feel a little warm."

He nodded. "'Night guys," he said to them before headed to the room he shared with Kendall.

When the door clicked shut Carlos leaned over, swallowing his mouthful of food, before whispering. "Did he look sick earlier?"

Kendall shook his head, shooting the closed door concerned looks. "No, but he _is _good at hiding when he's sick or in pain. Remember when he practically broke his wrist last year and we didn't even notice until it was healed 'cause he kept it hidden with his sweatshirt?"

James shuddered, Kendall's anger at not being told was scary. Especially since the injury happened during a two on two hockey game. He picked up Logan's plain chicken (the boy was so damn picky) and rice and stuck in the fridge for when he was hungry later and started to eat his own food.

* * *

><p>Logan stared at the letter in his hand. It wasn't <em>as<em> weird or as stalker-ish that crime dramas or anything make them out to be, and he wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid, but sure was creepy.

Not to mention the picture..._the picture. _How did he not notice someone taking a picture of him? It was hard to think of what day that could've been, Spill the Beans Coffee House was right next to the studio so they hung out there a lot during breaks.

He read it over again, his head aching more and more as he tried to figure out what to do. It was ridiculous to tell his friends, they'd probably say he was overreacting and it was just a normal fan. James' reaction earlier didn't help, his congratulations on getting two weirdos in one batch.

The first weirdo was normal compared to this chick.

And she watched him leave the Palm Woods? Wanted Camille to keep her hands off him? Who did this girl think she was?

It was probably some obsessive twelve year old who watched FOX way too often.

Yeah, Logan nodded his head. That was it.

He closed his eyes and laid down, trying to ease his headache with the coolness of the pillow. This will all just blow over, he might not get another letter from this chick anyway.

He hoped.


	3. Chapter 2

Logan looked through his duffel bag in confusion, moving everything this way and that. "Have you guys seen my jacket?" He asked his friends.

James shook his head. "No, why do you need it anyway?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to face the taller teen. "'Cause we're going outside and it's pretty cold."

Kendall threw a arm around his shoulders, almost dragging him down. Sometimes the kid forgot his own strength. "Relax, we're just going across the street."

He felt a flash of panic at the mention of Spill the Beans, but he pushed it down. It was doubtful that the weirdo could actually be there after telling him she kind of stalked him there. He tired to let his logic over take his paranoia.

"What's with you?" Carlos asked as they headed out of the building. "You've been acting weird the past couple of days."

"It's nothing. I guess I'm still a little sick." That wasn't too much of a lie, he still felt a little icky.

Kendall growled softly, he still hadn't forgiven the other teen for not telling him he was sick in the first place. How was he suppose to protect him if he didn't tell him when things went wrong?

"Hey guys!" The barista greeted them. "Your normal seats open, I'll bring by your drinks in a minute."

Logan flashed her a smile, always the polite one. "Thanks Sally."

They sat in the booth seat next to the front window. It became a rule that they had to sit there just in case Gustavo wanted them and didn't feel like being a normal person and call their cells. Logan leaned against the window, letting the coolness sooth his growing headache.

"Here ya boys go."

Kendall warmed his hands on his coffee before taking a sip and laughing at something Carlos said.

Sure it looked like he was joking with his friends, but in reality he was trying to figure out how to get Logan alone, so he could confront him about what was wrong. Logan had a better chance of lying if the other guys were here than if the two of them were alone.

"Oh, and Logan." Sally walked up to the table, a dark blue denim jacket in hand. "I found this here yesterday."

Logan's eyes widened and he force a smile. "Thanks Sally. I've been looking for that."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you wearing that yesterday?"

"Yeah," James answered for him. "But how did it get here? We haven't been here since last week."

Logan swallowed thickly and laughed awkwardly. "Y-Yeah. I have no idea...I do have black one. Maybe I was wearing that?" He shrugged. "I can't remember what I wore yesterday. I mean, who does?" He covered James' mouth when he opened it to talk. "Yes, yes. I know. You do. Please don't describe it, we don't have all day."

James leaned back, huffing, while Carlos burst out laughing.

Kendall grinned but he kept an eye on Logan, who seemed to do the impossible and grow paler than ever. The pale teen stared down at something he just pulled out of his pocket, hands trembling slightly.

"What's that?"

Logan's head shot up, eyes wide in what could be called confusion, but Kendall knew it was surprise. He put on an easy smile that didn't fool him for even a second and slid the paper into his jacket. "Nothing, just some homework I had done and accidentally shoved in there. I had to re-do it 'cause I lost it...guess I didn't really lose it."

"That sucks," Carlos said, only hearing what Logan said and not how he looked.

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it." He loved school and all, but there was only so much he could tolerate.

James sighed. "Oh lookie." He pointed out the window. "We're being summoned."

They all looked out and saw Kelly hanging out of one of the windows of the studio, waving at them frantically to come back to work.

"Well, we _are_ dogs."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Logan avoided meeting Kendall's eyes all day, looking everywhere but at him. The blond was getting more and more frustrated, the frustration hitting the high point that night when Logan actually sat on the other side of the couch from him.<p>

He'd never done that before. It was James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall. The two shortest sat in the middle and then the other two on the outside. That was how it was always done. Why did it change now?

"You still going on that date with Camille tomorrow?" James asked.

Logan glanced at him and bit his lips softly. "Yeah...I think so." He looked frightened, almost how he looked when they were opening fan mail

Kendall frowned, something was wrong. Logan wasn't _this _scared of Camille. The raven haired teen even told them she was actually quite sweet and tamed (okay, not tamed per say...more like less crazy?) once you got her away from all the drama and cameras.

"What's wrong?" Carlos peered into his face carefully. "You're still acting funny, but not sick."

Logan waved away the question. "I'm good. Just had a sudden flash of Camille jumping me in excitement." Once you've been jumped by Camille it was very difficult and slightly painful to get up. He checked the clock and yawned. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Get rid the rest of this cold before the date."

A chorus of goodbyes followed him, and twenty minutes later so did Kendall.

He wanted to get to the bottom of this. The fear, the obvious lying. It wasn't like Logan to do this to them. But he didn't want Logan to clam up before he could ask anything.

And he was too late. Logan was already curled up and snoring softly, arm dangling off the bed. Kendall smiled fondly and pulled the arm back up.

"Night, Loges."

* * *

><p><em>Dear my sweet, sweet Logie-bear,<em>

_ You left your jacket in the lobby yesterday. It smells good. Do you smell like that everyday? I really want to find out._

_ I was going to keep it, but I didn't want you getting cold before I got my hands on you. That would be bad, very bad. So not good._

_ I left you a few things in there. Did you like my new pictures? I like them. You have the copies, I have the originals._

_ I wish I had some more personal pictures of you. Up close, you looking at the camera and knowing it was me. Hopefully it will be soon._

_ Did I hear you're going on a date tomorrow? Jo and that bitch were talking about it in the lobby..._

_ What did I say about that bitch? Oh yeah, to keep her filthy hands off you._

_ Oh, but don't worry. You can still go on that date. I give you my full permission. I want my little Logie to be happy, of course!_

_ Just make sure she doesn't touch you in anyway I don't like. And trust me, I'll know if she does. _

_ You're biggest fan, _

_ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 3

The Darker Side

Chapter 3

Mikkal

* * *

><p>Logan yawned and wiped his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen. It was way too early for a normal person to be up, but since when was anyone in Big Time Rush normal?<p>

He groaned and leaned against the fridge, why did he agree to this? He swore he was going to stop the whole gymnastic thing when they left Minnesota, why did Gustavo and Griffin have to force him to pick it up again?

Once a week he had to go to the gym and get watered down training from a coach so he could keep up the flips and all during concerts. In turn Logan had to teach James the basics so they both could do it. The pretty one and the smart one, it was a funny little oxymoron type thing Griffin thought would increase publicity.

Logan wrote a note to Mama Knight. He shouldn't be gone for more than three hours, back in time for practice. And then headed out the door. As he pulled it close behind him something flashed in the corner of his eye.

A note...on the door. A note on _his_ door.

_Haha!_ _I found it! Have a good day, sweetie. xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

He swallowed a lump in his throat and gasped a little for breath. This had to be a joke. It had to be. This was impossible. No one would do this. It was creepy. Wrong. Creepy and wrong. Weird...Why him? No, wait. It was a joke. Of course it was him. He was always the butt of jokes.

But who would pull this type of joke?

Suspects ran through his head as he torn the note off and stuffed it in his pocket. This would go along with the other two notes and pictures when he finally got back to the apartment. He felt a little better now that he'd convinced himself it was all just a prank. And a little angry too, why would someone do something like this? It wasn't funny.

He clenched his hands into fists. It was probably the guys. They had no idea when to quit...but he couldn't seem them going _this_ far.

But who else could it be?

With that in mind he climbed into one of two cars studio rented out for the whole family and drove to the gym.

* * *

><p>"You're home early."<p>

Carlos' head popped up when Kendall announced that. He frowned when he saw Logan walking in, water bottle in a death vice grip. His knuckles were bleached white and he was biting his lip.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, well, Sasha said I've been doing well so he let me go early. He knows we've got practice and I've got my date." He shrugged again. "So, whatever." There was a flash of anger in his eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower." He stalked, stomped really, into his room.

"What's with him?" James asked, angry in his own right. "He was practically yelling at us."

Kendall stared at the closed door. "I don't know. Something's not right."

"He's been sick," Carlos protested. But he knew it was no use. This wasn't some illness. Something was seriously wrong and it was quickly driving a wall between them and him.

James shook his head. "He's not sick anymore. He didn't even bother using that as an excuse like before. I wonder what's wrong."

"I'll mention it to Camille before we leave," Kendall said firmly. "Maybe she can finally get something outta him."

* * *

><p>"Logan, are you alright?" Camille asked. She leaned over a little to peer into his face. "You're not looking so good."<p>

He smiled at her tightly. "I'm fine. The guys are just pulling a not-funny prank on me, it's annoying." He waved a dismissing hand. "Just forget about it."

She frowned. "What kind of not funny prank?"

Logan thought about it for a moment, a little fear bubbling up. What if...what if it wasn't a prank? Camille could be in danger. But then he shook that away. Of course it was. Then launched into the whole freaky story.

When he was done Camille sat back, looking worried. "That doesn't sound like something Kendall would agree to."

He paled. Oh damn, she was right. She was absolutely, totally, completely, right. Kendall knew better. He always knew better. What the hell was he thinking? But...

"What if Kendall doesn't know? I can see Carlos and James planning this and not telling Kendall."

And she agreed with him...sort of. Camille smiled at the waiter as he refreshed her water and took a sip. "You should still talk to them. It's obviously bothering you."

Logan swallowed his pasta and smiled. "Yeah, okay...Got any new roles?"

She rolled her eyes at the change of subject, but allowed it. "Well, I'm being considered for a supporting role in a romantic comedy."

They spent the rest of the date making jokes and having tiny food fights with pieces of bread. Near the end Logan faltered in his easy laughter as Camille grabbed her her head and blinked rapidly.

"Are you okay?" His doctor instincts were kicking in as he started analyzing everything. Her pupils were dilated, breathing was a little shallow, and sweat was making her forehead shine.

Camille took a deep breath through her nose. "My head hurts," she mumbled. "I'm not feeling too good."

"Come on, let's get you home," Logan said. He threw more than enough money for the dinner on the table and helped her out of the restaurant. "It's probably the food. You never know what's going to happen with Italians," he joked, making her let out a breathy laugh.

Logan froze when they made it to the truck, something white fluttered brightly against the black exterior. His heart sank, but, for some reason, he could feel it beating frantically in his throat. He limped Camille closer, his throat closing when he read what the paper said.

_What did I say about the touching?_

Camille groaned and slumped to the ground. "L-Logan, I don't t-think it was the f-food," she stuttered, her blinking getting faster as she tried to keep her eyes open. "W-What's going o-on?"

He never got a chance to answer. Red hot pain flashed from the back of his head and he crumbled to the floor, meeting darkness at the same time as Camille.


	5. Chapter 4

The Darker Side

Chapter 4

Mikkal

* * *

><p>The groggy Kendall answered the phone on the third ring, sacrificing his hand to the cool apartment air to flip it open and bring it to his ear. "'ello?" He slurred.<p>

"Kendall, where is Logan?"

He shot up in bed, confused. "Mr. Roberts?" Why was Camille's dad calling him?

"Where's Logan?" Mr. Roberts asked again. "Kendall, I'm not kidding. Tell me where he is."

Kendall glanced at the clock. It was late but not too late so he was probably still with Camille. Maybe around ten. Those two got so carried away sometimes. How the heck did Logan have so much energy? "He's with Camille. I think they're still on their date."

Mr. Roberts growled. "No they're not. Someone drugged Camille, Kendall. She's in the hospital, out cold, and Logan's nowhere to be found."

"_What?_" Kendall exclaimed. He launched out of bed, "What are you talking about?...You don't...You don't think _Logan_ drugged her?"

His answer was a beat of uncomfortable silence.

"You are!" Kendall accused. "Logan would never do that!"

"Well, he's missing!" He shouted angrily. "Some waitress found Camille passed out near the truck and Logan was no where to be seen!"

Kendall hurried into his mom's room and shook her awake frantically. "You've never liked Logan," he hissed to the man. "But that doesn't mean he's a bad person." He shocked him into stunned silence.

"Ken? What's wrong?" It wasn't everyday your seventeen year old son woke you up with such stark fear in his eyes. "What happened?"

He handed her the phone without a word (he knew Mr. Roberts was going to yelled at. She was a Mama Bear when it came to any of them) and went to wake up Carlos and James. Logan wouldn't do that, especially not to Camille. He really liked the crazy actress. Wait, what was he saying? Logan wouldn't do that to _anyone_.

Carlos blink blearily up at him. "What's going on?" He groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"Go away." James shooed him, turning over.

Kendall grinned at his friends similar actions, then frowned. "Camille's been drugged, Logan's missing."

_"What?"_

"And the best part?" He added sarcastically. "Mr. Roberts thinks he did it."

* * *

><p>"Innocent until proven guilty," Detective Juliet Spencer said. "I stand by that. Logan Mitchell will not be treated as a suspect until I'm holding the cold, hard evidence myself."<p>

"He didn't do it," Camille protested from her hospital bed. "Someone attacked him before I passed out. There was some paper on the car, it... it scared him."

Mr. Roberts snorted. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but you were probably delirious from the roofies he gave you."

"He didn't give me roofies!"

Kendall growled. "Stop blaming everything on Logan. He wouldn't do this!" His hands clenched into fists, but Carlos kept him from punching the jerk.

The detective leveled the father with a hard look. "I understand your concern, Mr. Roberts, but until we have a definitive answer you can't go around blaming young men for something they quite possibly didn't do." She turned to Mrs. Knight. "I'm sorry to ask this: I need to see Logan's room."

James squeezed Camille's hand, a comforting smile on his face. "Everything's going to be fine."

She smiled. "I know."

Spencer followed the extended family in her own car, whistling when she got a good look at their apartment. "Wow, I wish I had this as a kid."

Carlos puffed up his chest proudly, grinning his head off. He loved their place, and he loved the story on how they got it. Zany schemes were always awesome.

"This is our room," Kendall said, leading her in. "Me and Logan share this, Carlos and James share the other one."

What she wasn't expecting to find in a teenage boy's room was a bedside table drawer with a stack of photos, two letters, a slip of paper, and a water bottle with a note on it. And these weren't just there to be there. They were positively disturbing. Spencer felt a little creeped out, which was weird considering her job.

"Did anything weird happen recently?"

Kendall scratched his cheek. Finally, he could tell someone the horrible feeling he's had. Someone important too. "He's been acting funny since we opened fan mail a couple weeks ago. And he freaked out when he pulled something out of his jacket a the other day. I think it was something bad. He's been scared and distant and earlier today he was practically yelling at us."

She nodded. The first letter was in an envelope, that could be the fan letter he receive. The other letter was crumbled up, that could be from his jacket. The slip of paper and the water bottle? Only Logan could tell them that.

Carlos snuck a glance at the bottle, paling at the dark words.

_You. Basement. Me. Now._

"He was holding that when he came from practice earlier," he said. "That's when he finally yelled at us."

Spencer sighed. "Your friend has a stalker," she announced. "And I think the stalker is the one that hurt Miss. Roberts. She was threatened in both of the letters."

What she couldn't understand was why this stalker was acting so quickly. Normally it didn't work like this. It started out with little hints, something odd at several concerts (musicians tended to get a lot of stalkers) and that one person that was seen everywhere. Then it was the gifts, little trinkets spread out over months until they got bigger. Letters happened every now and then. Not as creepy at first, just normal fan mail, and then increasingly personal and mental. After months and months, or even years, of that the stalker would finally make their move.

Stalkers didn't want to hurt the person, they just wanted to keep them for themselves...in a bizarre way.. So why was this one different?

* * *

><p>Logan woke with a jolt and a groan of pain, head pounding—alternating between a hammer and a pick axe. He grabbed his head, but only one of his hands made it. His eyes shot open and he pulled his left hand again only to be met with the rattling of a chain and something cutting into his arm.<p>

Handcuffs. He was handcuffed to a freaking pipe. Can this day get any worse?

"Oh good, you're awake. I was kind of worried I had hit you too hard."

He squinted up at the person, jaw dropping. "Sally?"

The barista at Spill the Beans Coffee House smiled sweetly at him. "You're one of the few people who bothered to remember my name," she said fondly. "And we've only talked a couple times."

Logan was stunned. Sally seemed such a nice, normal person when they talked those handful of times. But he couldn't claim it was a joke anymore, Camille was a good actress but being drugged took more than acting to make the symptoms real.

...Camille...

"I didn't touch her!" He exclaimed. "I didn't touch her so why did you drug her?"

Sally waved her hands dismissively. "I was going to drug her either way. Trust me, I wanted to hurt her more, but I figured you'd like me even less if I did that." She got close to him, breath warming his cheek. "And I really, _really_ want you to like me."

"You're crazy!"

"I maybe," she said. "But hopefully I can change you mind. I'd hate for you to think that for too long. I really don't want to hurt you."

With that she climbed the basement stairs and left, plunging the room into darkness. Logan couldn't do anything but sit there and wait.

Wait for either her to return or someone to find him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is **_**my**_** first chapter in this story. Hope I do it justice.**

* * *

><p>Logan jumped as he heard the door at the top of the stairs open. He sat there, still as a stone, waiting for a light to come on and reveal to him who was coming down.<p>

And then the lights came on, revealing Sally coming down the stairs, smiling. "Hi Logan." She said, cheerfully.

"Are you letting me go?" He asked, simi-hopefully.

She bent down next to him and ruffeled his hair. "Now, why would I do that? I've been waiting to have you for so long, and now that I finally do, you're not going anywhere."

Logan sighed. Yeah, he figured that. "So, you're just gonna keep me locked in this...where am I, exactly?" He already figured out that he was in a basement of some sort, but a basement under what?

Sally shook her head. "No, that's why I'm here actually. I've come to take you away."

Logan's eyes widened slightly. "Away? Away to where?"

Sally pulled a necklace out from under her shirt, a key on the end of it. Going over to where the handcuff was locked to the pipe, she unlocked it. "Oh, nowhere special. Just out of town for a couple, I dunno, months maybe? A year at the most. We're gonna stay with my mother till we can find a place of our own."

She went back over to Logan and put a cold hand on his cheek, her nails resting under his eye. "A place where nobody will find you. You're mine now."

"You're insane." Logan hissed.

Sally gently dug her nails into Logan's cheek, making him wince in pain. Her nails were a lot sharper than they appeared. "Now now little Logie, that's no way to talk, even if it is true. We'll teach you better as time goes on. You're perfect on the outside, now we just need to make you perfect on the inside." She finally stopped digging her nails into Logan's cheek and stood up, holding onto the other ring of the handcuffs.

She pulled on the handcuffs like a leash. Logan got the idea and stood up. Now was not the time to resist, now was the time to play along and hopefully think of a plan.

* * *

><p>"Why am I being held for questioning?" Kendall asked, staring at the detective in front of him. It wasn't Detective Spencer, she was going through evidence.<p>

"Because, we need to find out what all Logan did in the days up to his disapperance. Start with yesterday." The dectective said, his voice stern. Kendall didn't like him.

"Fine. Logan got up early, earlier than the rest of us, so he could go to his gymnastics class. Once a week he goes-"

.*.*.*.*.

"He has to learn new ways to do back flips and all that jazz, then he teaches them to me." James said. "He got home early, and when Kendall pointed it out, he practically yelled at us."

.*.*.*.*.

"Then he stormed off to take a shower, get ready for his date with Camille and stuff." Carlos concluded. "Since Logan was going on a date, we decided to go see a movie, so Kendall-"

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Came to me, told me something was wrong with Logan. Logan told me he thought the guys were pulling a prank on him. The letters, the notes, he had figured it was all just one big mean prank.

"The rest of the date went on normal, with small talk and such. But near the end my head started hurting, and I started feeling sick. He threw some money on the table and we left. When we reached the truck, there was a note on the car. I didn't get to read it, because by that point I was out."

The detective nodded. "Okay, that should be all we need for today."

.*.*.*.*.*

"You are free to go." The detective said, standing up. Kendall nodded and stood up too, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he sat in the passenger seat of, he was guessing, Sally's car. She handcuffed him to the handle on the door. "Gotta make sure you don't escape." She said sweetly.<p>

When Sally climbed into the other side of the car, Logan asked, "So, where are we going anyway?"

"Today, we are going to go meet up with my mom in Las Vegas." She looked over at Logan and smiled. "But, sadly, we won't be staying long. We'll stay in a small hotel outside of the city, and there my mom will...prep you."

"Prep me?" Logan asked.

"Oh, nothing big, just change your appearance a little so nobody can find you. Make you look even more perfect."

"Oh, okay?" Just keep playing along, Logan thought. He thought Sally was a sweet girl, and now look where he ended up. He didn't know what she could do, and he was gonna try to hold off on finding out. "And then what?"

"Oh, we'll decide that once we reach my mom's place in Nebraska."

Logan nodded. He had till they reached Vegas to think of a plan, and if he didn't think of one, he had till Nebraska. Hopefully Sally's mom wasn't crazier than she was.


End file.
